All in Black
by pulseshadows
Summary: One Shot - Harry comes back to school different and things change. The world soon crumbles under the power of two monsters. Placed in 6th year.


Hey this was just a short inspiration thing I was hit with. The song is 'All in Black' by The Alkaline Trio. I own nothing but the plot and Kain Latimear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I put it all on black,  
  
No colour your all dressed in,  
  
And a stab in the back,  
  
Left you bleeding on the floor,  
  
And I'm mourning the death,  
  
The recent passing of your insides,  
  
I smile in regret,  
  
every time I think of how I spoke to you.'  
  
Harry sneered at Hermione and Ron as he stepped past them onto the train. They stood staring after their changed friend having no idea what happened during the summer to change him so much. When they first saw Harry on the Platform they didn't even recognize him.  
  
He was wearing baggy black raver pants, covered in chains and straps. His shirt was tight black nylon with a silver pentagram printed on it. And over top of it all he wore a black trench coat. His right eyebrow and left ear were pierced with silver studs. They had called out to him, but he treated them like a Slytherin would have.  
  
They saw him once or twice during the first few weeks of school. He came to bed late and got up early so it was as if he never even slept. He ate lunch straight from the kitchen and was always in the library reading some book or doing homework.  
  
He was dead.  
  
He was a shell of who he used to be. No emotion was ever shown on his face. He was colder than even Malfoy to everyone. People would try to talk to him, but they were ignored so soon they just gave up.  
  
The first change came when he was accused of using the dark arts, by Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry had just glared coldly at the blond. No denials and no acceptance of it being true. The next day a team of Aurors came and arrested Harry. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial for reason only paranoid Minister of Magic could answer.  
  
'I put it all in back, Of my mind where I hold you,  
  
I'm just trying to keep track,  
  
Of how far back it really goes,  
  
And I'm living in lack,  
  
Of the blood sent from the heavens,  
  
I'm just trying to relax,  
  
As the killer's waiting right outside my door.'  
  
Harry couldn't feel. He couldn't see. There was darkness all around him. He had long given up trying to break out once the darkness began to consume him. He had long since lost all sense of time and feeling. He was trapped inside his own mind and he could do a thing.  
  
Every once and a while he got whispers and flashes of what was going on in the outside world. Of what this thing using his body was doing. He had seen his friends give up and his teachers turn away from him.  
  
Apparently he was in Azkaban right now. Harry had no idea of what he had done to get this sentence, but from hearing pieces of this creatures thoughts it must have been a good reason. The demon could only think if revenge and destruction of the world.  
  
Soon though, Harry saw Voldemort in Azkaban. The dementors had turned and freed all the prisoners in the dark castle. Offering power to all those who join.  
  
He saw the demon accept.  
  
'what's black and white what's  
  
Read all over,  
  
This tired book this,  
  
Organ donor,  
  
Sweet blasphemy my giving tree,  
  
I hasn't rained in years,  
  
I bring to you this sacrificial offering,  
  
Of virgin ears,  
  
Leave it to me I remain free from all the comforts of home,  
  
And where that is I'm pleased as piss to say I'll never really know.'  
  
"Harry Potter, I never thought that you would be one of the people to accept my offer. I thought that when you were sent to Azkaban it was one of my minions plans. Apparently not." Harry smirked.  
  
"I'm not what you think." Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"No, I figured you weren't when you set off my alarms coming in. Who and what are you really?" Harry stood emotionless as Voldemort leaned into his high-backed chair. He tilted his head slightly.  
  
"My name is Kain Latimear. I cursed to forever wander the void in death by Marius Potter. Why would you care anyway?"  
  
"Because I want Harry Potter to suffer. I want him to feel the pain I give to him. I want to hear him scream. I'm not sure if that's possible if he's possessed." The dark lord stated furiously. The demon just smirked.  
  
"Then we have something in common. But what better revenge is there then making him watch as his friends turn against him and are killed one, by, one. I want to break Harry Potter as much as you do. Why do you think I took him in the first place?" Voldemort grinned in return then frowned suddenly.  
  
"But if you were cursed to spend eternity in the void, how did you get out." the boy chuckled.  
  
"The ministry doesn't have as good a surveillance as you do and when I saw the Veil in my wanderings I knew that it was ticket out. No one even noticed that I had hitched onto Harry Potter during your little fight last year." Voldemort smirked.  
  
"I do believe that we will make a very good team Kain Latimear."  
  
'I put them all in black,  
  
The four walls of my bedroom,  
  
And I trimmed them in red,  
  
Peeled your picture off the wall,  
  
And I'm living in lack,  
  
Of the blood sent from your heart beat,  
  
That arrived at your neck,  
  
Every time I salivated over you."  
  
Harry watched from the darkness as the wizarding world crumbled. The ministry destroyed and all the Aurors killed. He saw himself torturing the people he called his friends and family. He saw them pled with him, begging him to see the light again.  
  
He tried to tell them to hold on. Tried to tell them that he would beat this and would save them, but it was no use. No could hear him anymore.  
  
One by one his family fell. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, the Weasleys. All of them killed by him own, unwilling hand.  
  
Then the of the war came.  
  
Albus Dumbledor was captured and the dark forces rejoiced. He was the last resistance brought to an end. The death eaters played with him for weeks, but he hung on. When Harry finally saw Dumbledor he was beaten and bloodied.  
  
He looked right up into the eyes of the demon and before falling into eternal sleep said one last thing that set Harry free of his prison and guilt. The light shone and Harry could hear the far away cursing of the demon for the loss of his hosts unbroken soul.  
  
"You are forgiven."  
  
'what's upside down what's,  
  
Coated in silver,  
  
This crucifixion,  
  
My four leaf clover,  
  
Sweet blasphemy my giving tree,  
  
It hasn't rained in years,  
  
I bring to you this sacrificial offering,  
  
Of virgin ears,  
  
Leave it to me I remain free from all the comforts of home,  
  
And where that is I'm pleased as piss to say I'll never really know."  
  
The world had fallen to darkness. No one was left to fight. There were no muggles, no wizards, no life. Vampires, werewolves, and other dark creatures were left to kill as they pleased. Chaos reins with no one to lead it.  
  
Voldemort had fallen long ago. No one quiet knows how, but it was said he was destroyed by his own partner, Harry Potter.  
  
Soon there weren't even any humans left and the creatures began destroying themselves. The race of men had ended with the carelessness of the dark wizards.  
  
But far away Harry Potter still watched. Not in darkness, but in the brightest light. He watched as the world fell and grinned. All was how it should be now.  
  
Harry slowly stood up walked over to a small country cottage that had the appearance of resting on the clouds. He enter because forever was waiting for him, and he wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
'one of these days,  
  
It's gonna catch up to you,  
  
Throwing looks like those around,  
  
One of these nights,  
  
I promise to you,  
  
We'll soon be sleeping sound,  
  
As soon as I leave town.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed and yes they all lived happily ever after( right. Please review! 


End file.
